New version of Twilight, Bella is a mythical being
by Sky-Angel14
Summary: Bella is a shifter, she can change into a little tabby cat and a tiger, she will live forever. But people are hunting her trying to kill her and Mike Newton, Jessica, and Jacob are trying to keep Bella away from Edward. Better then it sounds, please read!
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**This is my first fanfiction please be nice. **

**I don't own Twilight, I just with I do.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl

Edward's POV.

It was all over school and the center of every ones thoughts there was a new girl. All the boys thought they were in love with her and all the girls either want to be her friend for popularity, the there are the kind girls that just wanted to be her friend and then the ones that where green with envy and planning to spread nasty roomers about her that aren't true.

I walked into the cafeteria, for some strange reason I was eager to see this girl with my own eyes. My family and I got our food, our props you could say and sat down.

"So have you heard about the new girl, Isabella Swan? I heard she likes to be called Bella." Said Alice. She new I had heard about her it was all I had heard about all day.

"Yeah, I _heard_ that too." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

I heard the cafeteria doors open and I looked up and there she was, Bella Swan. Some thing happened then I don't know what, all I know that I wanted to protect this girl, that she held my heart my life in her hands, that I am in love with her. It was like every part of me was attached to her, every fiber of my being. It was like I had dived into an ocean and emerged a new man, a new person.

Jasper felt the change in my mood and whispered to low for human ears. "Did you just fall in love with the new girl Edward?"

My whole family's eyes whirled on me. "You did what?!" Hissed Rosalie.

"Calm down Rose." Whispered Emmett.

My eyes drifted back to Bella as if on their own accord. She kept her eyes on the ground I could see her biting her bottom lip, with worry probably; I wish I could just take that away. She tucked her beautiful dark brown hair behind her ear, and then did the same with the other side. She looked up and turned her head to Jessica who was walking in with her talking about teachers and classes. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown, I could stare into them all day, and they seemed to go on forever, not shallow little pools like most people with brown eyes. I noticed Bella wasn't really listening, just nodding her head politely some times. I smirked at that.

Suddenly Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face calling me back to the conversation. "What's going on Edward?" He demanded, ah Emmett always blunt and to the point.

"Um……." I didn't know quite how to put it. "I think I found my mate?" I whispered to low for human ears to hear.

Then almost as if she heard me say that her eyes snapped up to mine. Suddenly as if what had happened to me happened to her, she looked at me with love, caring, and wonder. Then I noticed I couldn't read her mind, normally I would have heard this in her thoughts but I couldn't I had to read them on her face. But to me this just made her even more magnificent.

"Um, I think she just feel in love you." Said Jasper. My eyes widened, and hope filled me for this to be true.

"What!?!" Hissed Rosalie. Her eyes darted across the room, and then landed on Bella who was staring at me and me staring at her.

"Um, Jessica, I'm going to sit with the Cullen's, today, their, um, friends of Charlie and he said to go say 'hi'." She said, I could tell she was lying about her dad saying to go say hi, but Jessica didn't catch it.

"Um, no one sits with them…." Said Jessica.

"Well, maybe it's time for that to change." She said a bit defiantly.

Jessica's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Who does this girl think she is?! Dismissing me like, like, I'm nothing! Oh, I am so going to get her back! She thought angrily. I glared at Jessica; a growl grew in my chest if she tries any thing I am going to get _her_.

Bella walked up to the table, when her sent hit me I was a little shocked, it smelled like I was human and smelling the most beautiful smelling flowers only better.

"Is it ok if I sit here? I don't want to listen to Jessica gossip all of lunch." She said a bit shyly, I noticed her face turning red with embarrassment. It was a little strange it didn't make me want to eat her, it just enhanced her beauty.

I smiled kindly at her. "Sure, that would be great." I said.

She sat down I was on her right and Alice was on her left.

Strange I don't want to kill her it's like smelling flowers when I was human, but better? Thought Jasper.

This is going to be great, no one wants to kill her, I wonder why? I can't believe it I'm going to have a new sister! Thought Alice.

This will be fun having a new some one around the house, I wonder if it will liven Edward up, he has seemed a bit bored lately. Thought Emmett.

She'd better not ruin every thing we've built here; I don't want to move yet. Thought Rosalie, I gave a short glare for that.

"I'm Edward; this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I said gesturing to them when I said their names, they did a chorus of 'Hi's' and 'What's up?'

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; it's nice to meet all of you." She said

The whole cafeteria had their eyes on us.

She's sitting with the Cullen's?!

What do they have that I don't?!

The nerve of her, doesn't she know no one talks to them! 

What does she have that I don't have?!

Those where the basically the thoughts of every one in the room.

"So what brings you to Forks?" I asked.

"Oh, well my mom remarried and he's a minor league base ball player, so her moves around a lot. Mom stayed home with me at first but I knew that it made her sad so I decided to come stay with my dad for awhile. "She said simply.

I couldn't believe how selfless she is, most people hate moving, and try to avoid it all costs, but she moved here just to make her mom happy, so selfless.

"But now you're not happy." I said. I mean how could you be happy when you have to move across several states, change climates, all to make some one else happy. She might fake happiness but she's not happy and I want her to always be happy.

She smiled at me. "I was, but now I'm very happy." She said then blushed and looked down.

Dude! She's flirting with you! That would be Emmett, I shot him a glare, and he just shrugged.

"Shoot, I forgot to get my lunch, I'll be right back." She said and started to stand up.

Every part of me didn't want her to leave ever, my whole body and mind was screaming at me to make her stay.

"No stay, you can have my lunch. I had a big breakfast." I said sliding her my lunch. It was mostly true this morning before school all of us had gone hunting.

She smiled at me and took an apple, still looking into my eyes she said. "Yeah I bet you did, was it a mountain loin or some deer?' She asked before taking a bite of that apple.

We all gaped at her. She knew, yet she's sitting with us, talking casually, like it was nothing? Who is this girl, what is this girl? Every ones thought ranged from shocked and wonder to horror and rage. (AN: Rosalie is the on in rage.)

Her eyes flashed on all of our faces, she swallowed and put the apple sown on the table, but kept her hand on it, like she was going to pick it up again and take another bite soon. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked. We all nodded at once, to shocked to speak. She turned a beautiful shade of red. "Oh, well, um…..I know every thing about mythical stuff…..that it's _not_ mythical." She said slowly looking at the table.

"How?" Said Alice regaining her composer.

"Um, because I'm not exactly human…." She said in a quite voice.

All of our eyes near bulged out of our heads. "What do you mean?" I asked hoping I had heard her wrong.

"I'm not human; you should know that, I mean I don't even smell human." She said in a sad voice.

Worry filled me I took a chance a gently touched her face, lifting up to look at me, ignoring the shock from the school and my family. "It's ok, we're just a little shocked, can you please explain." I said gently. I was a little shocked myself that she didn't flinch away form my hand.

She smiled at me at sat up. "Ok, well I'm a shifter, sort of like the wolfs you met awhile back, only a bit different. My ancestors found away that your clothes don't get destroyed when you change they get transported off of you, but in a way that shows nothing, they get taken to a place where they won't get dirty or torn, and when you change back you're wearing them again. My kind have two forms, including our human form three, an innocent form, and a ferocious form. I can change into a small cat that sort of looks like a tiger but is clearly a small house cat, and I also change into a tiger. Once we stop growing, we stop aging, we can live forever, but we still need food, water, air, so we could still die, but it's not as easy for us as it is for humans and we can't die of old age and it's very hard for us to get sick. We have enhanced senses, and strength, we also have a healing factor, we're not hurt easily though. And our teeth can cut through vampire skin." She whispered. Her face suddenly turned very red as she said the next part. "Also when we see our……mate…...we instantly fall in love with them, we belong to them and with them." Then she shoved a big bit of pizza in her mouth, as if to shut herself up.

Worry filled me had she found her mate all ready? That, that would destroy me. All of a sudden Alice started laughing, I decided to asked Bella another question first, then tell her about every one else's powers.

"Um, Bella why can't I read your mind? You see I can read minds, but I can't read yours." I said.

He can't read her mind?! That came from every one but Alice, she knew.

She is dangerous she could betray us and we wouldn't know until it was too late! Hissed Rosalie in her thoughts.

I glared at her and she huffed and leaded into Emmett who put his arm around her and whispered. "Don't worry babe every thing will be great." And then he gave her a short kiss, we had threatened them that if they did a full out make out section at school, I would smash all the TV's and we couldn't get a new one for two months.

She swallowed and said, "Oh, well some of the shifters have a extra power, sort of like vampires, mine is a mental shield no one can get into my mind, and I can spread it around other people, my longest of doing it is two weeks and I only stopped because I got bored of doing it, I can even do it in my sleep, I can also remove it from my mind for sort periods of times, though it's kind of hard, I don't have to focus for it to stay around just my mind, it's just always there. Oh any every on feels different to me under my shield it's like every one has a spark and I can feel that spark when their under my shield and every ones spark is different, and I can always tell the difference." She took off the cap of her water bottle and placed it on the table and took a sip.

She says all of this like it's perfectly normal, which it probably is to her, well and us. But that horrible feeling that she might have all ready found the person for her, I clung to what Jasper had said about her falling in love with me that was my life line. That and the feelings that he was picking up from her.

"Well I'm not the only special one, Alice can see into the future, but only on the path you're on at the moment, what she sees is decided by your decisions, if you make a split second decision she only will see what happens when it happens or just before. Jasper can feel your emotions at all times, he can't control that, he can also influence what you are feeling even change it, but you know not in a bad way, only to calm you down, stuff like that and he can only control them when he's around." I said.

Her eyes widened and I got worried that she was in shock then she smiled and said. "That is so cool."

Emmett smiled. "I like this girl, nothing fazes her."Rosalie smacked his head, Alice smiled and rolled his eyes, Jasper smirked and nodding in agreement. "Our lives just got a lot more fun." Said Emmett and we all just looked at him in a annoyed way,

My eye brows pulled together and I looked at the table. I stole the cap to the water bottle and started spinning it in between my fingers. What I wouldn't give for my family not to be here. "……Um…… have you found……the one for you?" I asked in a quite voice, Emmett tried to hold in laughter, Jasper sent me a calming wave, Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice smiled and rolled her eyes, she knew some thing I tried to see into her mind but she was singing 'Mary had a little lamb' over and over in every langue she knew, I shot her a glare, she just smirked at me.

Bella turned a red so bright I didn't know it existed. She looked down and started playing with her hands. "……Um……it's……you……" she said in a voice so quite that even I had a hard time hearing her. Then once again I had dived into that ocean and emerged a new man, a new person, for her, and only her, she is my life, my love.

Emmett started laughing loudly and the rest of my family started chuckling. I looked around to make sure no one had over heard us, I hadn't picked up any thing in any ones thoughts but you never know. No one was there; I realized that no one was there.

Suddenly Alice stood up. "Ok guys; let's give the new love birds a moment." Said Alice, shooing every one out of the room. She looked at me and thought. You so owe me. I nodded at her. I really did if Emmett was here he would laugh, Rosalie would be hissing and glaring most likely and Jasper would be smirking and nodding.

Then all of my attention was on Bella. "You don't know how happy that has made me." I said letting my emotion show in my voice.

She smiled and blushed. "So you love me too?" she asked, looking at the table running her finger over the patters on the fake wood.

I smiled and shook my head; I gently put my hand under her chin and raised her head up. "How could you ever doubt that I love you?" I asked moving my hand to her cheek and her leaning into my hand.

She smiled at me "And never doubt that I love you." When she said that unable love and joy rushed through me.

That's when the warning bell rang to get to class. Bella sighed, "I guess we should get to class." She said in a sad and disappointed voice.

I chuckled at her tone. "Yeah, what do you have next?" I asked. I'm going to have Miss Cope change my schedule to match Bella's.

"Um, biology." She said, as if just remembering.

My smiled turned huge, "That's my next class too." I said and a huge smile appeared on her face, I am going to try to always make her smile no matter what.

"Then let's go." She said grabbing my hand and heading for the door. Joy filled my at her touch, she didn't even shy away from it she welcomed it. If I could cry I would be crying with tears of joy and love.

Biology consisted of us passing notes, exchanging looks and smiles, and us holding hands. The whole class was filled with jealous thoughts, especially from that vile Mike Newton, he all ready thought that he owned her from one conversation with her, he was all ready planning way to keep her away from me, always ending with her ending up with him. I fought the whole class from not punching him throw the wall. She's mine, Mike, and always will be, she chose me, not you, you will never win, and I have all ready won. I thought at him. But with every moment he was more and more sure, that she was his, he doesn't even really know her and he thinks he owns her. She doesn't even like him! My hand was clenched into a fist so I wouldn't lash out at him, I haven't killed in over eighty years and I will not stop now, not even with this vile Mike Newton, though I am strongly tempted to. Not even the sickest, most perverted minds that I hunted during my years of rebellion had thoughts as and fantasies as perverted and sick as him. I shot him my most

As we where leaving I whispered into Bella's ear. "Do me and yourself a favor stay away from Mike Newton."

She looked at me in a confused way. "I will, but why?" She asked.

I sighed she doesn't let thing go easily with out an answer I could tell that much by her tone. "Let's just say, most perverts have cleaner minds then him." I said quietly, some of my rage and fury slipping into my voice.

Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Let me guess mainly about me?" She said quietly.

"Only about you." I whispered back, trying to hide the fury and rage in my voice again and again it didn't work.

Her nose wrinkled up even more. "Ok, ewwww." She said in a disgusted but a little girl voice.

I chuckled at her tone. "My thought exactly." I whispered back, only I wanted to slowly and painfully kill him, making it last for day maybe months or years.

"No your thoughts are probably more violent then mine, even though I'm paining his death in my mind." She said casually.

I laughed at that. "Promise me you will stay away from him?" I asked we where standing in front of the gym now, we would have to go separate way now, my heart clenched at the thought. I don't want to be away from her for any period of time, for any reason.

She smiled at me a smile that if I where human my heart would have skipped a few beats. "I promise." She said and kissed my cheek, I can't describe who good that felt. She sighed. "I have to go now."

I sighed too. "Ok." I gave her a hug and she hugged me back, I kissed her on the forehead and let her go even though I didn't want to ever stop being with her. I was grateful no one was around, and extremely grateful none of my siblings where around.

She walked to the gym doors and waved I waved back and then she was out of my sight. I walked to my Spanish class in a bit of a hurry; I knew I could spy on her using other people's minds. I said hello to the teacher and sat down.

Emmett was asking my questions with his mind almost the second I walked in the door.

"It's none of your business Emmett leave me alone." I hissed at him.

"Oh come on, I'm your brother." He whined. He is like a little kid.

"That's why I'm not telling you." I whispered back, not wanting any one to hear.

His eyes grew more teasing, I having a feeling I'm not going to like what he says next, and then I heard his thoughts. I wonder if he has kissed her, I wonder what it would be like, isn't she kind of like a cat?

"Emmett I haven't kissed her yet nor really just once on the forehead and she only can change into a tabby cat and a tiger." I hissed at him to low for human ears to hear. "Now leave me alone."

He rolled his eyes at me. Why, so you can spy on her?

I glared at him. "Yes." I hissed at him, and then looked at the board again.

I could see him from the corner of my eye, his eyes widened and shock appeared on his face. Then he started laughing. I shot him my death glare and he shut up, but he continued to smile.

I sighed and started to focus, they should have finished dressing out by now. I looked for some one that was looking or thinking about Bella, the first mind I found was that vial Mike Newton's. Her back was to him and he was busy staring at her butt. My hands clenched into fists and I fought off a growl, if he tries anything he is going to wish that he was never born.

They where playing doge ball, Bella smiled and crossed her arms. She was planning some thing; I hope it involves hitting Mike in the head with a doge ball.

They spilt into two teams, Mike on one team Bella on the other. Bella was smiling evilly now. The coach put the balls down the half court line and went back to the side lines "One your mark, get set, GO!" He called out.

Every one race to the middle and grabbed the balls. Most of the girls got out fast, because they didn't want to play, not Bella she was to fast. She knocked most of the payer out in the first few minuets. After awhile it was just Bella and Mike. Mike had gotten hit several times but he cheated and stayed in any way, he didn't want to look bad in front of Bella, I fought back a snarl at this.

Bella was tossing a ball up and down. Mike was getting very nervous, "Um, Bella, you wouldn't hit your friends would you?" He said fear coming into his voice; he had seen her give people bloody noses and bruises.

She smiled. "Your right I wouldn't, and that's why I can hit you." She said and trough the ball as hard as she could, it hit Mike right in the nose, braking it. He screamed like a little girl and I fought off laughter.

The bell rang dismissing us from school. I gathered up my stuff and hurried out.

Going to go see your girlfriend? Emmett thought at me, I barley nodded as I hurried out.

Bella was coming out of the gym just as I walked up. "How was your class?" She asked me.

I smiled, "I don't really know what happened there I was busy watching you." I said sheepishly.

She chuckled. "Guess I shouldn't be shocked, I was kind of spying on you."

I cocked my head to the side. "How?"

She rolled her eyes. "My shield, I put up under my shield and I could feel you spark."

I nodded. "Aw…."

"So did you have fun watching me cream every one in doge ball?" She said smirking.

I chuckled and nodded. "I did." Then I frowned. "Though I didn't enjoy Mike staring at you."

She smiled. "He's a pervert, don't worry I'm go at keeping them at bay." She said popping her fingers.

I laughed. "Let me hurt him to please." I said.

She smiled. "Sure."

As we walked to the car Bella suddenly groaned.

Concern and worry filled me. "Bella what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of how I'm going to tell Charlie I found my mate." She groaned out.

I laughed. "How about I'll come over around dinner time and you can introduce me?"

I frowned. "Aren't you come home with me?"

I frowned too. "I want to but I have to tell my parents too."

Bella nodded. "Oh, right, come over at six ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

Bella and I got into our cars and Bella drove off while I waited for my siblings.

They came at the car at an unusually fast speed. I blinked in confusion.

Edward look! Alice screamed into my mind.

Bella was walking outside her house when suddenly a man was standing before her. "Monster!" He snarled at her.

Rage filled Bella's face. "Murder!" She roared at him and then they lunged at each other and in mid vision it went black.

It just disappears, Edward that means death! Alice screamed to me with her thoughts.

I knew that full well, snarls ripped through me, my siblings jump into the car and I sped out of there, but still Alice's vision did not change. I can't even protect her for one day! I pushed the gasp petal down as far as I could. Hold on Bella, hold on, I'm coming; I'm coming, just hold on! Please just be all right Bella just be all right.

* * *

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think, it's my first fanfiction so please be nice. Cliffy, and yes I will be doing that a lot. Please review. I will up date as soon as I can, promise. Spell check is a life saver.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight And Secrets Reveled

**If you can think of a better title please tell me.**

**I don't own Twilight, I just wish I do.**

Chapter 2: The Fight And Secrets Reveled

Edward's POV.

The car wouldn't go fast enough, but I knew if I ran that would reveal our secret, then no one would be happy.

But only one thought was on my mind, SAVE BELLA!

Edward calm down! Alice thought at me, I shot her a glare, and more snarls ripped through my body, who was that man that attacked her, Bella seemed to know him, she called him a murder, I shuddered at what that could mean. But he had called her a monster another huge snarl ripped through me, Bella is not a monster and never could be and never will be! But that also means he knows she's a shifter and what does that make him?!

Focus on saving her first then start asking questions. I told myself.

But part of my mind was planning on what I would do if Bella did die, I would go to the Volturi and ask to die, if they say no I was force them to kill me, there is no point in any thing with out Bella.

We could now see Bella's house clearly, but we were still to far away to do any thing.

Bella was walking out of her house just like in Alice's vision, and just like in her vision there was a man there, he was wearing all black and had black hair and black eyes, his eyes and face was filled with hatred and anger. He also had several black lines on his face, and that just seemed to make Bella angrier.

"Monster!" He snarled at her.

"Murder!" Bella roared at him her face filled with rage.

They lunged at each other. "NO!" I screamed, waiting for in inevitable to happen, I could feel my heart braking, myself, my whole self, every thing that I am being destroyed if she is gone there is no point in life with out her, no point in any thing.

But it never came Bella just shifted into a tiger; she is as beautiful in her tiger form as she is in her human form. She slashed her claws at him and he threw a punch at her, there was a sickening crack and Bella yowled in pain.

What why can't I see any thing, why can't I see what happens? Thought Alive, I dismissed the thought I would deal with that later right now Bella is pain.

I jumped out of the car. "BELLA!" I screamed and race over.

She turned her head around in shock and confusion, the man took that opportunity and through some thing at her. It looked like a metal ball it suddenly expanded and cords shot from it wrapping around Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed, she was thrashing around in it trying to get out, she changed human, struggling harder.

"Edward, I'm fine stay out of this, this is my fight!" She called to me.

"But-"

"I'm fine I healed, this is my fight I'll explain later." She said cutting me off.

I nodded agreeing. She suddenly changed into a small tabby cat no bigger then a large kitten; she slipped out of the bonds and changed into a tiger again lunging at him again. He grabbed her by the throat, and I tensed I wanted so badly to help her, but she had told me that she wanted no help that this is her fight.

I swear I saw her smirk, had she planned this?! She raised her paw and slashed his throat opened.

He gurgled before he died, "….The….Hunters….will….kill….you…."

Bella shifted human. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that before." She said brushing herself off. She flipped her hair back and I saw black bruises on her neck.

I rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" I demanded

She nodded "I'm fine." Then before my eyes I saw her bruises disappear. "Hold on I need to check some thing…." She said her voice sounding sad and worried.

She pulled they guys shirt off and the black stripes that were on his face where on his chest to, she turned him over and even more where on his back, his neck had healed some how but he was still dead and there were even more on his neck. She sat down on the ground and starting crying.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arms around her; worry filled me what did these black stripes mean, why was she so sad and scared and angry?

"Th-that w-was a Hunter, th-they _hunt_ shifters, they kill them no matter how old they are, no matter if they are a boy or a girl, they kill us. And for every one of us they kill they get a black stripe, on their upper body. He-he killed so many, Edward…." She sobbed out and started crying into my chest.

"Shhh….Bella….shhh….you killed him, he won't bother us ever again." I said trying to calm her down.

"Edward he's not the only one there are thousands of them and I'm on their most wanted list."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my siblings stayed quite but their rage was obvious.

"There are several clans of shifters, each clan can turn into a different kind animal, and each clan has a family that rules over them. I'm the tiger, princess, Charlie was the younger twin so his older twin is the king, but he can't produce an air so I'm next in line. Renée wasn't his mate, just his high school sweet heart, she talked him into marrying her, then she left, she knows about the magical world but she doesn't believe in the whole fall in love at first sight thing."

My eyes widened in shock. She was the tiger princess?! My siblings thoughts where buzzing with shock.

"Hunters are as strong as a new born vampire." My eyes widened in shock. "They're fast but not quite as fast as us, and their senses are weaker, so they can't tell if you're a shifter if your in you human form the way he knew most likely is he over heard us talking."

"Why, why do they want to....kill....you?"" I had a difficult time saying the word because it brought with it images of Bella hurting, dying, and dead. I winced and Bella clung tighter to me.

"They believe we are evil, hells children and we should be sent back there." She whispered.

I growled in rage. How could they think that Bella could have any thing to ever do with hell?!

"Edward there is some thing else you should know about me and my kind." She sounded scared and nervous.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

My siblings started to take away the body.

We'll give you some alone time Edward, it looks like she needs it. Alice thought to me, and it was true, Bella was still crying a little and she still looked scared and a little shaken up, but the rage was plain on her face too.

"When a shifter is separated from their mate, and there is no contact between them, like phone calls or some thing, things start to happen to them. For the first week or so, their fine just a little sad, then they get depressed, and after another week or so they stop eating no matter what you do they won't eat, then after another week or so they stop talking all together, it's like they _can't_ talk, then after another week or so they won't move, again it's almost like they can't move, then again after another week or so they enter a coma except this is a little different from you regular coma they are always crying and have a look on there face that says that they're in immense pain. Now after that it depends on how well they are taken care of for how long they live, but their heart will give out and they will die." She said, she wouldn't meet my eyes when she spoke.

Fear filled me, I never wanted to leave her and now I have an even better reason not to leave her. I didn't even want to think of Bella like that. I shuddered at the thought, my whole being rejecting the image.

"Don't worry Bella I will _never_ leave you." I said holding her closer to me, if these Hunters wanted to kill her they have to go through me first.

She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "Thank you."

That's when we both heard Charlie's police car coming up the road. Bella wiped her face off. "I don't think this is the best way to tell him, that I found my mate." She said smiling and her voice joking.

I smiled she had gotten over it and I'm glad, she should never be upset.

I smiled and touched her cheek, "I won't be far." I said and raced off I had to tell my family about this.

Then Alice's thoughts came out of no were. I've all ready told them, you go watch Bella like you want to.

I smiled. I so own her a lot, maybe I'll get her that yellow 911 turbo porche she's been eyeing.

Thank you Edward! Alice squealed into my mind.

I smiled and shook my head and raced back to Bella I Wonder how she's doing?

Bella's POV.

How did the Hunters find me so fast?! They only rarely travel alone; I'll have to scan the area for more of them.

I took a deep breath; I have a bigger problem right now, I have to tell Charlie that I found my mate, he hasn't found his yet.

My left arm was still really sore, the hunter had broken my arm in several places and it would take awhile for it to heal completely, probably the rest of to today and most of tomorrow.

I started heating up Harry's famous home made fish fry, Charlie's favorite. I want him in good mood as possible.

Then Charlie walked through the door. "Hey Bella." He called out.

"Hi, Dad, I'm making Harry's famous home made fish fry." I called out.

He cam into the kitchen and smiled. "Cool, that's my favorite."

I nodded. "I know." I said smiling.

I put it on two plates and placed it on the table. We both sat down and started to eat.

"Have you been hanging out with the Cullen's today?" He asked

I swallowed; he must have smelled it on me. "Yeah, um, what do you think of them?"

"They very nice and polite, they haven't slipped or cheated on their vegetarian life stile, and Carlisle helps so many people at that hospital, why do you ask?"

I kept my eyes on my food; though I couldn't eat my stomach was in knots. "Um, well, I found my mate today." I said sort of changing the subject.

Charlie's eyes widened, I bet he was having my little girl is growing up to fast moment. "Oh, really, who is it?" He asked his voice sounding a little strangled.

"Edward Cullen." I muttered but even then you could hear the love in my voice and it made me blush.

Charlie seemed like he didn't quite know what to say, he seemed frozen, unable to move.

"He's coming over in a few minuets…." I said gently.

Charlie's face turned a color that can't be healthy. I started biting my lip with worry. He took a deep breath, and his color seemed to go back to normal-ish.

He cleared his throat and said. "Ok…. Billy, Jacob, and Sam are coming over in two hours. I don't think he should be there when their there, Billy believes in the legends, and Sam has shifted all ready."

I nodded it really wouldn't be a good idea for them to be in the same room.

"….Do you want to tell Renée about Edward....?"

I winced and shook my head no. I started picking at my food. Renée wasn't what you would call a good mother. She tried to live her life through me. Always trying to get me do date, making my try out for sports, acting, drawing, singing, every interment you could think of, dancing every thing, and I did what I was, she was always trying to make me thinner and thinner, she would make me go days with out food. She always made me feel bad about myself. I was stretched too thin and didn't even weigh 80 pounds I still don't even weigh that much, but thanks to me shifting ability I don't look it. I ran away from home, and she doesn't care. I'm gaining the weight back, only doing what I want to do, and very, very, very slowly gaining my self confidence back.

Edward is probably the best thing for me; he can put me back together and help me find out who I am.

**Ok please review, the next chapter will be better and longer, and the more reviews I get the faster I update. The next chapter will also be Edward's POV. Of Charlie's and Bella's conversation.**

**TEAM EDWARD! **


	3. Chapter 3: Questions And Suspicions

**If you can think of a better title please tell me.**

**I don't own Twilight, I just wish I do.**

Chapter 3: Suspicions And Questions

Edward's POV.

Bella started to cook some thing, it didn't smell good to me, it probably did too her. I peeked into the window; Bella seemed to be not using her left arm unless she had too.

I flinched at the memory of the Hunter punching Bella in the left front leg since she had been in tiger form, so it would be her left arm, he must have hurt her more then she let on. I narrowed my eyes; I'll have to make sure she's all right later. I wish that he was still alive so I could kill him myself, slowly.

Then Charlie came through the door. "Hey Bella."

"Hi, Dad, I'm making Harry's famous home made fish fry." She called out.

I looked through his mind he was looking into the kitchen, "Cool, that's my favorite." He said.

She nodded and smiled. "I know."

She put the food on two plates and put them on the table they both sat down on the table and started eating.

"Have you been hanging out with the Cullen's today?" He asked. He must have smelt our sent on her.

She swallowed and looked even more nervous. "Yeah, um, what do you think of them?"

"They very nice and polite, they haven't slipped or cheated on their vegetarian life stile, and Carlisle helps so many people at that hospital, why do you ask?" He said truthfully.

She looked so nervous like she was going to puke. "Um, well, I found my mate today." She said sort of changing the subject.

Charlie's eyes widened, his thoughts that where a little muffled, was him thinking about that he didn't want his little girl to grow up to fast, he was also worried that the hunters would use this against her. Suddenly memories of people crying, pushing food away, not talking, not moving, dying. I winched would that happened to Bella if she was separated from me?

"Oh, really, who is it?" He asked his voice sounding a little strangled.

"Edward Cullen." She muttered but I, as well as Charlie could hear the love in the voice.

Charlie was in shock he didn't seem to know what to say or do. A shifter had never fallen in love with a vampire before; he would have to tell his brother. I saw an image of a man who looked just like Charlie but with malice and hunger for power. I bit my lip. She has never met my brother, before she doesn't know that he is power hungry, that he loves to see people suffer. That he wants to rule all the clans, Bella must take over soon other whys the world as we know it will be distorted. What will he do to her when he finds out that her mate is a vampire? Thought Charlie. Images flashed through his minds of Bella in pain, screaming, being tortured, calling my name. I winched in pain, at the images, I will do every thing I can and more to prevent that from happening and more.

My eyes widened, she has so much weight on her shoulders, weight that she doesn't even know about. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I will help her; I will help her through all of this and I will protect her, I will make sure she is safe, always.

"He's coming over in a few minuets…." She said gently.

Oh, no Billy, Jacob, SAM, oh no he's shifted, he knows every thing about vampires! Why did his TV have to brake and want to see the game?! He knows all the stories what will he do if he fines out that Edward is Bella's mate, or at least that they are dating?! They don't even know that we're shifters. Ok, calm down, let's focus on the present. Thought Charlie, though worry still colored his thoughts as well as mine, wolfs are unstable, hostile and totally hates vampires.

What will he do if he finds out that she's a shifter?! Ug, so many what if's, and what will happens, she's in so much danger, danger that she doesn't even know about.

He cleared his throat and said. "Ok…. Billy, Jacob, and Sam are coming over in two hours. I don't think he should be there when their there, Billy believes in the legends, and Sam has shifted all ready."

I nodded the same time Bella did; it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be in the same room.

Suddenly his thoughts turned in a different direction, suddenly there was a image of Bella she was standing a the front door, soaking wet, looking like she hadn't eaten into a month and with her shifting ability that meant she had gone with out eating for longer. She had an empty, haunted, terrified look in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in months or a least not slept well. She was shivering and looked like she was about to fall over. There was another image of Bella on scale, she weighed 57 pounds. I gasped in horror, what on earth had happened to her?! **(AN: Sorry about making ****Renée evil, but I had to do it to do some things at are important to the story.)**

"….Do you want to tell Renée about Edward....?" Charlie asked.

Bella seemed to flinch from her name and shook her head no.

A memory went through Charlie's mind.

~A Memory/Flashback~

"Bella what happened to you?"

"Renée, Renée happened, she wanted to live her life through me, she made me try out for any thing and every thing, and other whys she'd tell the world our secret I did as I was told. She would make me go days with out food. When she got married, I haven't even met the guy, some thing in my gut told me to get out so I did." She said them clamed up, as if to protect herself. To keep herself from braking apart.

~End A Memory/Flashback~

I gasped and held in my angry, forcing myself not to go to her mothers' house and kill her.

She doesn't love her; she just wants to live her life through her. I will not let that happen, she doesn't even weigh 80 pounds, Renée nearly destroyed her and I will make sure she get's better, Edward is probably the best thing for them right now. Thought Charlie bitterly at first and hopeful at the end.

Bella suddenly smiled and said in a voice that barely escaped laughter. "Edward I know your there, come on in." Called Bella out.

I walked in the front door. "How long have you been there?" Bella asked.

"I had just walked, well ran up and then you told me to come in." I lied smoothly. "How did you know I was there?" I asked.

She smiled. "I was seeing if you where there or if Charlie's friends had gotten here yet." She said starting to pick up the plates.

I grabbed all the plates ran to the kitchen and cleaned them and the entire kitchen in about ten seconds.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." I said politely, I nodding to him.

He smiled at me; I'll have to tell him every thing later. He thought. "Nice to meet you too, but please call me Charlie." He told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, oh you should know some thing about my family and me, Alice can see into the future she only sees the path your on at the moment and it's made up of the decisions you make, Jasper feels your emotions at all times he can't control that, and he can sort of control what your feeling, but not in a bad way sort of like to calm you down of hype you up. And I can read minds; the only mind I can't read is Bella's, it's sort of like a buzzing in my head until I focus on a voice or voices, but some thing I can't control if I hear some ones thoughts." I said calmly, trying to tell him, I just read his mind.

"Oh so you know that Sam's a werewolf know, Billy believes the legends, but Jacob doesn't, but he'll probably be a werewolf soon." Said Charlie, Where you listening to our conversation and hear my thoughts? He thought to me.

I nodded and said, trying to answer both questions. "I did."

He nodded. "You'll have to leave before they get there I don't want a fight." He said then thought, I'll tell you every thing later, Bella has work tomorrow, how about then?

I nodded again and said. "Ok." Again I answered both questions at the same time.

"So what are we going to do now that Edward cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes?" Asked Bella.

"Um, there are several movies on, you could pick one." Said Charlie.

Bella nodded "Ok." End the end she picked, 'Princess Bride', good movie, but a little predicable. **(AN: 'Princess Bride' is one of my favorite movies.)**

When the movie ended I said, "I'd better go now." I gave Bella a big hug and breathed deeply into her hair, trying to cover up her sent from the wolfs. Then I gave her my jacket, "Wear it please, I don't want the wolfs to find out you're a shifter yet."

Charlie nodded. "That's a good idea, there it enough vampire smell in this room to cover my sent as well."

"Ok, I will." She said.

I kissed Bella on the forehead.

Edward we need to talk to you! Called out Jasper with his thoughts.

I sighed, "My siblings are calling me."

Bella sighed as well, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and ran out as fast as I could out of there, I could smell the wolfs coming.

Bella's POV.

I sighed I didn't want Edward to leave but it was necessary, I put on Edwards' jacket and waited for them to come in.

The door bell rang and I got up and answered the door, Jacob was behind Billy's chair pushing his chair, Sam was standing beside Billy, his nose wrinkled up in disgust when he smelled Edwards sent, but he was trying to cover it up.

Billy shot a glance at Sam, and then said to me. "Hello Bella you've grown up a lot."

"Thank you Billy, come on in."I said walking into the kitchen, "Sorry, we all ready eat, but can I get you any thing?" I asked them.

"Um, just some drinks, water please, and some chips." Said Billy.

"Ok." I said and started to pull down some glasses.

Them Sam and Jacob walked into the kitchen, "Can we help it's the least we could do for letting us watch the game here." Said Sam.

I shrugged, "Sure, just fix you drink and go set down I'll grab the chips." I said, I still wasn't using my left arm unless I had to, it still hurt a lot.

"So what have you been doing today?" asked Jacob, as I poured the water for Charlie and me. I could tell that he liked me and was trying to find out if I have a boyfriend so he could flirt with me.

"Hanging out with my boyfriend Edward Cullen, we met in an online chat room, and we both really like each other, and when I moved here we started dating, his screen name was Mind Reader, and I was Cat Girl." I said in a bit of a laughing voice, I was lying yes, but I can't tell him the truth.

"Oh, that's cool." He said, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Sam gave me a worried look, oh yeah he knows that their vampires, now he's going to think that Edward is going to kill me or some thing, but he has no proof or reason besides that he's a vampire.

I grabbed four bags of chips two in each hand; I was trying to seem normal so they wouldn't suspect anything, I noticed that Sam was paying more attention to me, So I tried to keep the pain off my face.

I zoned out of a second thinking of tomorrow when I would see Edward again. Suddenly Jacob tapped my left arm right where the Hunter had punched me. I clamped my mouth shut to keep the scream in, and clamped my eyes shut so I couldn't see the spots that cam with the pain, and clutched my arm, which hurt like crazy, a pain fill whimper escaped me lips. I hate being so weak.

Jacob had almost said some thing before my display of pain. "Oh my gosh, Bella, Bella what's wrong?" He asked frantically. Sam's eyes shot over to me worry and suspicion filled his face.

I quickly composed myself and said. "I'm fine this morning I thought that I was going to be late for school I was running and when I opened the door I slammed it right on my arm it's just a little sore no worries." I said cheerfully and picked up the bags of chips and put them on the table in front out the TV. Charlie looked at me suspiciously, Billy, Jacob, and Sam where on my other side so they did see me mouth the word 'Hunter' to Charlie, his eyes got really big then he nodded understanding.

The life we live is dangerous, the King of our Clan won't let us tell any one about us unless it's a life or death matter, or it's your mate.

I sighed and hung my head, Jacob probably thinks Edward is abusive and will tell every one, Sam and Billy think that I'm his next meal or some thing, this is so annoying if I could just tell them every thing would be fine, or if I had just not gotten into that stupid fight with that Hunter, every thing would be so much easier.

After the game was over Charlie was talking to Billy on the porch. "Stay away from the Cullen's. Their dangerous, you'll yet more then a hurt arm if you continue to hang out with them."

I glared at him and let all my knowledge came into my eyes, letting him know, I knew more then he thought I know for a second, then I remembered I had to play innocent, unknowing little girl. "What are you talking about; I opened a door on my arm, there not dangerous at all, the very nice and kind?" I said sweetly and headed up to my room.

"Get out of it before you get too hurt, Bella." He said and left. I sighed and got ready for bed, then collapsed into my bed worn out, it at been a long day, I soon fell into a dream that I've had since that day 12 years ago.

**Please review the more reviews I have the faster I write.**

**TEAM EDWARD! **


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare, And Animal Control

**If you can think of a better title please tell me. My first fan fiction please be nice.**

**I don't own Twilight I just wish I do.**

Chapter 4: Nightmare, Plan, And Animal Control

Bella's POV.

_I was five years old __Renée, Charlie and I were outside in front of my home in Phoenix. They where fighting about if Charlie could take my for the summer or not, I didn't want to listen so I shifted into a kitten and was playing with one of the stray cats suddenly a man with black lines on his face and cold eyes, eyes that would haunt me forever. He was dressed in all black and he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck._

_I yowled in fear and pain, my parents whirled around. "Let her go!" Screamed Charlie, but Renée, Renée didn't seem to care._

_I hissed and spat scratching at his hand. "No, she's next in line so she will die." _

_Renée still didn't seem to care. Charlie shifted into a tiger and lunged at the guy holding me, I shifted human and jumped away from the fight. _

_I screamed in horror when I saw Charlie get stabbed over and over by a knife the man held and when I hear Charlie's Bones braking by the man's blows, then Charlie slashed his throat._

_But before the Hunter died he gurgled out. "...You...Fool..."_

_Then Hunters where all around us, Charlie had killed their prince, but they blamed me, they couldn't fight, because normal people had heard the noise and started to come out, I helped Charlie inside and vowed from that day on I would protect the people I care about no mater what._

I woke up with a start as I always did from that dream, Charlie still has scares from that fight, he always will.

I got ready for school, but it was hours away, so I decided to see if there where more Hunters near by. I shifted into my tabby cat form; it would be noticeable if a tiger is seen running around, a little cat not so much.

I started running around in around Forks; I had been only looking out for a Hunter's sent that I didn't notice the animal control sent, he had me in a net in two seconds, he brought me to the shelter and put my in a small cage, I couldn't shift in this cage it was too small. This is so embarrassing, how am I going to get out of this? Please let Alice see this, not tell any one, and help me. And please don't let me get adopted by any one.

Edward's POV. (Start's when he left to go talk to his family.)

I walked into my house; every one was sitting at the dinning room table.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

Alice had a worried look on her face, Esme looked concerned, Emmett was relaxed but a little tense, Rosalie looked annoyed, Carlisle look worried as well and so did Jasper.

"Edward..." Began Alice, she was blocking me by singing 'There was an old woman who lived in a shoe' in every langue she knew which is a lot. "I can't see Bella when she's in her shifted form and I can't see the wolfs at all." And I knew she wasn't talking about her regular sight.

I couldn't control my reaction. "YOU CAN'T SEE HER?!" I roared, How was I going to know if she was going to be ok when I was away, if Alice couldn't see her?! And the wolfs Bella is with them right now, she could be in danger!

My body tensed and I almost ran back to the house, but Alice saw what I was going to do and singled for Emmett to stop me.

"Don't worry bro, I'll go and keep an eye on her and the wolfs, you need to hear what they have to say." He said and ran off, I wanted so badly to go with him and make sure she's ok, but I had to hear what they have to say.

"Edward I just can't see her when she shifts into either of her feline forms, and I can't see the wolfs at all at any time." She said.

Frustration filled me how would I know that she is safe when she is shifted into one of her animal forms?!

"Edward I know you're upset and want to get back to Bella, but we have to know what she told you." Said Carlisle.

I winced at the memory of what she told me and the images in my mind of what Bella would be like if that happen and it would be caused by me, I winced again.

"Her kind of shifters when they're way from their mates too long bad things start to happen to them...horrible things..." I said, not wanting to go into detail, because of the images it would bring with them.

Shock, horror, and worry filled their faces, even Rosalie's, maybe Bella is growing on her.

"I'm sorry Edward I know it's hard, but you're going to have to tell me what happens, so just in case, I have to treat her." Said Carlisle gently.

I nodded and fought to keep myself in reality, in the now and not in what could be, I should have know it wouldn't work. "For the first week or so their just sad and lonely, then ... they get really depressed, then after another week of so ... they ... stop eating, no matter what you do you can't get them to eat. Then after another week or so they stop ... talking ... it's like they can't talk." Images flashed before my eyes of Bella depressed, pushing away food, not talking an empty look in her eyes. "Then after another week or so they stop moving, it's like they ... can't move, then after yet another week or so they go into a coma, but this is a different kind of coma, they are always crying and look like they're in horrible, unimaginable pain, they probably are, then it depends on how well they are cared for, by if their mate does come back their heart will give out and they will die." Horrible images flashed throw my mind, of throws things happening to Bella, and if that happened it would be all my fault.

Shock and horror was on every ones faces and Jasper was trying to clam me down to stop my agony that was pouring from me.

"If that happened it would be all my fault, all mine." I whispered.

"That will never happen, because you will never leave her." Said Alice, which made me feel a little better, but the only thing that would really help was to see Bella again.

"Edward I know you want to see Bella again, so go, but some time tomorrow we're going to have to bring her over here so we can decide what we're going to do when she shifts." Said Alice.

I wasted a 1/100,000,000,000,000 of a second nodding to her then ran off to Bella. It was dark now, maybe she was asleep?

Emmett was hiding in the woods in front of her house. I ran up to him, I was about to demined to know what happened but it must have been clear on my face because Emmett started remembering what happened right away.

I saw Bella ask if any one wanted some thing to eat, they went into the kitchen, Jacob started talking to her and it was clear to any one that he likes her, I growled and snapped a tree in half, Emmett gave me a look, then I gave him one and he continued remembering, Bella told him that she was dating me, and had met me over the internet, I decided to remember that because it would seem odd if we just met and on where 'going steady', people are so odd and nosy now days, I chuckled a little at the screen names she had given us. Then Jacob poked her arm to get her attention after she had zoned out, and she all but screamed in pain, a whimper escaped her lips, making her seem ever more helpless, I growled again and up rooted the rest of the tree I had snapped in half, Emmett rolled his eye and continued remembering, she made a excuse that no one believed but it was a little funny. Then she mouthed to Charlie 'Hunter' when the wolfs weren't looking. After the game Sam was telling her that we're dangerous and that she should get out now or she'll get more then a hurt arm. Bella almost told him off, but then played innocent. Sam told her again to leave us, and he left, then Bella went to bed.

"I can't believe it they think we are the ones that hurt her!" I exclaimed. "Jacob is going to think I'm abusive, tell every one, and Sam is going to think I'm going to eat her, and attack us, this is not good."

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Just chill and go hang out with Bella."

"She's sleeping." I shot back.

Emmett suddenly turned into the caring brother, that didn't make jokes, which he rarely and I mean rarely became. "Does that really mater if you're together, you're happy." He said.

"Emmett...that was deep...and not a joke..." I said stunned.

He smiled. "Yes it was, I'm going to ridicule you even more tomorrow and go before I start today." He said.

I laughed, "Now that's the Emmett I know." I said and darted into Bella's room.

She was sleeping soundly; it looked like she hadn't gone into dream mode yet. I smiled she was so beautiful her hair was spread over her face and spread out behind her. I gently brush her hair from her face so I could see it better, careful not to wake her.

Suddenly after a few minutes Bella started tossing and turning violently muttering things like. "No Charlie, no, I'm sorry, leave him alone, leave him alone. My fault, my fault.Renée why don't you care that Charlie is being hurt, that a Hunters attacking him? I'm too weak to help; I'm always too weak to help." She said desperately. Then she started screaming and thrashing around. I heard Charlie's thoughts coming this way; I quickly darted out the window and into the tree.

He peeked in and saw Bella wake up gasping. It's the same dream every night, since that day 12 years ago. He thought sadly, rubbing a scar on his arm, and images flashing throw his mind of a Hunter holding a younger version of Bella in her tabby cat form by the scruff of her fur. Then him being attacked pain searing throw his mind that he had felt when he was attack, I couldn't believe how much pain he had been then. I winced; so much pain had happened in his and her life so much that I don't know about. I will help them I will help Bella and her father who would give his life to protect his daughter.

Bella got out of bed and I could tell that she was going to get ready for school so I left and decided to get ready for school to, I can't wait to see her again at school, I have so to tell her and so much to learn about her.

Sam's POV. (When he goes to meet with the pack and the elders.)

"Bella is clearly dating one of the Cullen's, Jacob barely touched her arm and she had to fight back screams of pain. He's clearly hurting her and going to kill her. That filthy bloodsucker's sent was all over her, she was even wearing his jacket. "

"But we have no proof he has her under his spell." Muttered Billy.

I nodded. "We should wait until Jacob changes and let him decide what to do; he is that true alpha after all. We'll wait till then and do what he decides to do." I said.

Billy and every one else nodded. "Though we should try to tell him what Edward is doing, well at least part of it and leave out the vampire stuff and tell him that he's a abusive and things like that. Which is true." He said.

I nodded. "Till then we wait."

Edward's POV. (At school waiting for Bella.)

Where is Bella, it was 4:00 AM when she woke up, and the tardy bell is about to ring. Panic filled me, where is she?! Did some thing happen to her?! I spotted Alice in the door way waving me to come with her, a frantic look in her eyes and panic clouding her thoughts. I hurried to the door.

"Alice what is it?!" I whispered franticly.

"Bella...her future it's black..." She gasped out.

"When?!" I hissed at her.

"Just a little after you left, I just thought she shifted, she probably did, the shelter has gone black too she's probably there, but so could a Hunter, we have to go." She whispered back and we both raced out of there, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, saw us running, well running at human speed out of the school and followed us.

We raced to the animal shelter, I could smell Bella's sent. I opened the door and I could smell it better, it was fresh, she was here. I followed it to a door that was locked, there was a lady there, not paying attention. I couldn't bust down the door with her there. I sighed I would have to do this the old fashion way.

I walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up and her eyes bulged out when she saw us. OH MY GOSH! She thought, the rest was incoherent. "Y-yes?" She stuttered out.

"You see my siblings got me a small tabby kitten for my birthday, but my brother here," I said shooting Emmett a glare. "Thought it would be funny to let her out of the house, even when she's strictly an in door cat. Have you found her?" I asked.

Her thoughts became gross and a little disturbing so I withdrew from her mind.

Suddenly the most beautiful, kind, gentle, but strong mental voice rang through my mind, Bella's mental voice. Edward? Edward, help, they put me in a really small cage and I can't get out! She called to me with her thoughts, and then started meowing.

"Oh that's her." I said sounding relived, turning to the door.

The girl got up and headed to unlock the door.

"Um, I'll get her you'll have to stay here." She said and headed throw the door, gross fancies going through her mind.

I wanted to follow her but I couldn't, I watched throw her eyes what was happening to Bella.

Bella was scratching on her cage now and meowing louder. I clenched my fists and fury filled me at the thought of her being in a cage.

Emmett and Jasper looked like they where going to burst out laughing. I shot them a glare and they quitted down.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, She's fine Edward and you have to admit that it's pretty funny. Alice thought to me. I glared at her and she snorted and rolled her eyes. Well it is. She thought again, It was my turn to roll my eyes.

The girl reached Bella's cage, I couldn't believe how small it was, and this was clearly animal abuse. I fought back a growl at the sight of Bella in a cage scared and wanting out.

"Come on kitty you owner wants you." She muttered and jerked Bella out roughly but the scruff of her fur. Bella meowed loudly and started hissing and scratching her. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Every one raised their eye brows at me. "Bella is acting like that angry little kitten she is." I whispered to them.

Hey I heard that! Sang out Bella's mental voice. I chuckled again.

She was still scratching at the girl trying to get her to let her go. The girl gave up on holding her and let her go.

Bella ran out from the door and started purring against my legs like a real cat would. I smiled an picked her up and started rubbing her ears as she purred against me.

"Thanks!" I called out and left. When we were a few miles away I let Bella down and she shifted human.

I decided that I could be mad now. "Bella, do you know how panicked you just made me?" I said my frustration and relief coloring my voice.

She hung her head. "I'm sorry I was just making sure there were no more Hunters near by, I was only paying attention to finding the sent of Hunters, but Alice could see that I was fine was out it panic you?" She asked.

"Alice can't see you Bella when you're in your shifted forms." I told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. So what are we going to?" She asked and looked truly sorry.

"It's ok, but I don't really know what to do, any ideas Alice?" I asked.

Alice thought about it for a second and said. "Well, before you could shift you could tap your leg for the number of hours that you'll be shifted and if you don't turn back before or when your time is up we'll come looking for you, and if you're going to be longer shift back and tap your leg for how many more hours you'll be. But it would be best if one of us was with you when you shifted."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Ok. So do we have to go to school, I am not in the mood to talk to Mike Newton?" She asked.

I laughed. "No, I guess we could take a day off." I said.

Then Alice said. "Um, what are we going to say for why we ran out of school so suddenly?"

"Um, Esme got hit by a drunk driver, but was ok but the drunk driver died." I said it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Every one nodded. "That would work, we where all panicked and now every thing is fine." Said Jasper.

Then Emmett started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Asked Bella causally

"That you got put in a kennel." He said in between laughs.

I flicked him in the head then some how it turned into a full out fight, every one was laughing. I smiled every thing was going to be perfect.

Charlie's POV. (When he is calling his brother.)

I called my brother, some thing that I didn't want to do, ever.

"Hello?" Said my brother, he has my voice, but if you listen closely you will hear his hunger for power in his voice.

"Jordan, it's me Charlie." I said.

"Charlie what a pleasant surprise, what brought this on?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "Bella found her mate."

He sighed. "That's great but why should I care?" He said.

I took another deep breath, "Her mate is Edward Cullen and he's a vampire." I said, I didn't want to tell him, but if he found out that I kept this from him, I would be six feet under.

"Hm... this is new, keep me informed, I'm interested to know what happens." He said and hung up, I hung up as well.

Now Bella is in even more danger that she doesn't even know about. I'm going to have to explain it all to Edward, he is probably the only one that can protect her form my brother, Jordan.

But I knew how this would end, my mother before her death, it was a vision of Bella holding a needle in her neck and injecting the poison into herself. My brother has the ability to control the nervous system and he had been controlling her to do that. That was how it was to end, how Bella's life would end.

**I'm so sorry it so long I had a lot of school work and family stuff to do, and Christmas stuff.**

**TEAM EDWARD!!!!**

**The more reviews I get the fast I update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stories And Lies Are Spread

**If you can think of a better title please tell me. My first fan fiction please be nice.**

**I don't own Twilight I just wish I do.**

Chapter 5: Stories And Lies Are Spread

Edward's POV.

Bella was at work and it was time for me to go see Charlie. I knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door. "Oh, hello Edward, come on in." he said opening the door for me. I walked in and sat in the couch and he sat on the chair and took a deep breath.

"Edward this isn't easy for me, Bella's past is a hard one. I married Renée because she talked me into it and because I didn't want to hurt her. We got married and had Bella, shortly after she was born Renée left taking Bella with her. I found her a few years later, Bella was under weight and looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she was a happy little girl playing with the stray cats. I was arguing with Renée on whether I could take Bella for the summer. I hadn't seen Bella shift into her tabby cat form, Hunters can only tell we are shifters when we shift that's the only time we smell different to them." He took a deep breath and continued.

"He grabbed Bella by the scruff of her fur, I screamed for him to let her go, but he wouldn't some how he knew she was next in line for the throne. I fought him and killed him, but I was badly hurt. But the Hunter I killed was their prince and now all the Hunters are after Bella and I are now the most wanted in the Hunters world. But they blame Bella more for their prince's death then me; she is their number one target. That happened when she was five." He said.

I had seen it perfectly in his mind, every small detail. Bella was so young and she had experienced so much pan in her young life.

Rage, shock, terror, furry, fear, if felt like hundreds of emotions where swirling around in me. Bella is in so much danger, danger that no one could ever even imagine. So many people thousands maybe millions of people are after her wanting to kill her. And if the wolfs find out about her she could be in even more danger.

I was frozen like a statue, I was fighting against every fiber of my being to go and protect Bella, to make sure that she is all right. I have to stay and listen to what Charlie has to say, but I also have to make sure that Bella is safe. I felt like I was being torn in half.

Then my phone rang I answered it robotically. "Hello?"

"Edward, I'm going to watch Bella for you. You just stay and listen to what Charlie has to say." Said Alice.

"Thank you Alice." I said. Relief filled me, Alice would make sure that she is safe. I sighed and was able to move again.

"You're welcome Edward." She said and hung up and I hung up as well.

"Alice is watching Bella for me. She will make sure that Bella is safe, we all will." I said.

Charlie smiled. "Thank you." But then his smile fell, "But Bella's story is long from over." He sighed.

"Bella came here every summer and every summer she was thinner and thinner, I tried to think nothing of it, she ate like a horse every time she came here, I thought that would be enough, that it would save her... I was wrong. When Bella turned 13, she stopped coming over, I tired to get her to come over, but Renée wouldn't let her. Then two weeks ago, it was pouring down rain more then usual."

I saw the image's, the memory's in his mind as he spoke the, so it was like the narrator was telling what was happening while you could see, her, feel, taste touch what was happening perfectly. I was experiencing it like it was happening this second.

I could see it _Charlie was sitting in front of the TV watching some football game, suddenly the door bell rang. Charlie got a little annoyed that he was going to miss some of the game._

_He got up and answered the door and gasped in shock when he saw Bella. She was soaking wet, her face was contorted with fear, pain, desperation, and panic colored her face. She looked so thin, deep dark shadows where under her eyes. She was gasping and panting._

"_...Dad... you have... to... help... me..." She gasped out and looked like she was about to collapse._

_Charlie put his arms around her and started to lead her inside while saying. "Bella?! What?! Why are you here, come in now!"_

_She collapsed in his arms as if she couldn't hold herself up anymore. "...I... had... to... get... away..." She said and passed out._

He stopped remembering when growls alone with dry sobs shook throw my body.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that you can read minds, I'll try not to remember when I finish the story, just tell you." He took another breath and focused on Bella smiling and happy. "She woke up a few minuets later and told me what happened, that Renée had locked her in her room with out food for weeks and when she let her out she forced her to go a dance contest and a gymnastic contest as well. Bella collapsed soon after, and then Renée was trying to get Bella to do a swimming contest. Bella got scared and stole some of Renée's money and got a plane ticket and got here, but she didn't have enough money for a taxi so she walked all the way to my house. I had her get on a scale to see how much weight she had lost she only weighed 57 pounds. She now weighs about 75 pounds, but looks normal. She was really depressed, she didn't trust any one, and she wouldn't let me call your father to help her. It was like she didn't trust any one, always kept them at arms length, never let any one in, not even me, but then she met you and she got so happy, like she can trust again. All thanks to you."

I took a breath and tried not to go and kill her mother. "Thank you." I said.

Charlie took another breath. "You're welcome, but there is another thing you should know about my family, my mother could see into the future and just before she died she had a vision about Bella. Bella was six at the time.

Before I tell you the vision, you need to know some thing about my brother Jordan he can control the nervous system, he can make you feel the more then worst pain in the world, or make you so numb it cuts off all of your senses you're completely numb to every thing, and the he can control your movements, how ever he moves you move the same way, you can't even speak when you're under his control, the only thing that you can really do is cry, but only if he lets you, he can even control what you say.

The vision is Bella with a needle in her hand injecting poison into herself, being forced to do so by my brother, her uncle. That is how Bella's life is going to end and my mother said that she looked no older then 18." Said Charlie.

I gasped horror filled me, Bella is 17, her birth day is in a few mouths, I learned that from Charlie's thoughts. She was going to die, soon. NO! I am going to stop that from happening, no mater what! I will NOT let her die! EVER! I will protect her always!

"Edward you should know very well that the future can change." Said Charlie.

I nodded, but I had to know, I just had to know that she was all right.

Just before I raced out of there Charlie said. "She doesn't know about my mother's vision, she doesn't know."

I nodded again and then I raced out of there out as fast as I could, so in less then a blink of an eye. I ran to Mike Newton's shop where she works. Alice was hiding in the woods near by.

I could smell Bella's sent, she was fine, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I dashed over to where Alice was.

She looked at me sadly then looked away. ...I... saw... what... Charlie... said... She thought to me.

"...Did... you see... what his... mother saw...?" I asked my voice sounded strangled, grief, sadness, terror, rage colored my voice.

She nodded barely, trying hard not to think about it.

"...Show me...please..." I choked out. I needed to see what it looked like maybe I could get a hint at what it looked like then I could avoid it, I could stop it from happening.

"...Edward... you, you... don't want to see it... trust me..." She said.

"But... I need to." I said my voice sounding the same. If I could cry I would be bawling. I fought back sobs.

Alice sighed. "Fine..."

_Bella was standing in front of her house she wore a blue shirt, jeans, and tense shoes. You could see fear in her eyes but every thing else was expressionless she was holding a needle in her neck that had a clear liquid in it. A man was standing behind her, he was holding nothing to his neck, but his had was in the same position, I noticed that he looked just like Charlie only malice and hunger for power was in his eyes. I saw my family and I, running toward her and Jordan. I was in the lead, panic, terror, rage, and furry, where on my face._

"_BELLA!" I screamed in the vision._

"_Say good bye to your love." Said Jordan and Bella at the same time, she must have said it because he's controlling her._

"_NO!" I cried out._

_Jordan must have let Bella cry because tears started to pour down her face. Then she injected herself. "Edward, I love you." She gasped out, and then her heart and breath stop, all of that happened has she collapsed. _

_Jordan had disappeared, no trace of him, but I didn't care Bella was all that mattered. _

_I caught her before she hit the ground. "BELLA! Bella wake up, please, please, WAKE UP! BELLA!" I screamed sobs shaking my body. She didn't respond, didn't move, didn't breath, her heart didn't even beat, she was dead._

_I let out a roar of rage and grief and clutched her body to me. "Bella, please wake up, I need you, please, Bella I can't live with out you." I begged even though it was useless._

_She was limp in my arms and she is dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, because I couldn't keep her safe._

_I roared again with rage and grief._

Alice cut off the vision. I hadn't noticed that my body was shaking with sobs.

After awhile I managed to stop sobbing.

"Edward the future can change and it will change." Said Alice.

"Alice it was so clear and defined and Charlie's mother saw it 11 years ago! The only thing we can't tell is when it was! We where even there!" I said back, fighting off sobs, and wishing desperately that I could cry.

"Edward the future can change, we both know that very well. We will change the future, but for now just enjoy being with her." Alice told me, trying to calm me down.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Alice was right, we can change the future and was will change it, even if it's the last thing I do.

Jacob's POV.

I was hanging out near the beach there wasn't much t to do. I wanted to see Bella but she was probably with her boyfriend. I sighed and shook my head. I remembered when I had barely touched her arm and she had to fight back screams of pain, hitting yourself with a door doesn't make you that hurt. What if her boyfriend Edward, I sneered his name, beats her?! I groaned what and I going to do?! She looked a little thin too; she's so small and breakable what if he kills her?! I groaned again.

Then I heard some people walking up, I looked up in surprise, Jared and Paul was standing there, they didn't seem to notice me.

"Did you hear about Bella Swan?" Asked Jared.

Paul's eyebrows pulled together and said, "Chief Swan's daughter? No what is it?"

"I heard that she had to go to the hospital she had such a hurt arm, that she was covered in bruises and scars where all over her and she refused to tell how she got them. I also heard that she was way under weight."

I was getting angry way to angry. I forced myself to calm down, I started running home.

What am I going to do is Edward beating her, is Charlie in on it, this is too confusing. But I know one thing for sure, if I find out who is hurting her I will kill them.

**Sorry if you think this chapter is kind of boring, I just thought I was too soon for Jacob to shift.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story. I promise it won't make me slow down on updating this one, or on updating the other one, please tell me what you think.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shot

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with Christmas and my word document was down.**

**Any way I'm writing from a brand new LAP TOP! :D **

**Anyway, again, I do not own Twilight, TEAM EDWARD!**

Chapter 6: Shot

Bella's POV.

It had been about three months since I got taken up by animal control. I am so embarrassed, Emmett refuses to let me forget it. I am so going to so get him back, I'm not sure how, but I'm going to.

Jacob's birthday had passed and I heard he was very close to shifting, he would be the Alfa and I worried what he will happen when it happens, will he attack the Cullen's, leave us alone, try to take me away?!

I shuddered at the thought of the first and the last option.

I am bound tighter then the wolfs to our leader, I have been trying to get a hold of him, but he's ignoring my phone calls.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, focus on school Bella, I told myself, you'll see Edward soon, I reminded myself which made me feel better instantly.

I soon pulled into the school parking lot and into the only parking space left, the one farthest away from the school. I got out of my rusty old truck, it's slow and a little annoying, but it's my truck.

I saw Edward and his family waiting for me at the cafeteria doors and relief filled me, like I had been is extreme pain and suddenly it was gone.

I was dazzled by his beauty yet again, his gold eyes, bronze hair, and his muscular build, he takes me breath away every time I see him.

I smiled and called "Edward!" while waving.

He smiled back at me and waved while calling "Bella!" then he started to walk toward me as I walked toward him. The wind sifted and my hair blew in front of my hair in front of me. Then a sent hit my nose, Hunter!

Edward smelled it to, I could tell because one he's a vampire, two rage and panic filled his face.

I whirled around and saw the Hunter, and unfortunately I knew who it was, though I never met him before. It was Drake, the best Hunter there is, I you are his target you are dead, but he likes to play with his victims, make them suffer. He loves to use the people that they care about to torture them. And I'm his next target.

He smiled at me his black eyes sparkling with malice. He raised his hand and I saw a gun in it. All of this has happened in a matter of seconds.

I whirled back to where Edward was, he was running to me at human speed, because he had to keep our secret. But even if he was running as fast as he could he wouldn't reach me in time.

Unlike in the movies, time didn't slow down; I just could see and notice everything at once.

Alice was looking at me with horror and confusion, probably wondering why she didn't see this coming.

Jasper looked horrified and overwhelmed with all the emotions.

Emmett looked in raged and scared.

Rosalie looked furious and horrified.

Every one was screaming and running as well as me but I was screaming for them to run away.

I saved the most beautiful face for last, Edward's, horror and rage covered his face, he was screaming at me to run faster, to run away. I obeyed him, but I knew it was useless; this Hunter has never, not killed one of his targets.

There was a loud bang.

Pain shot through my stomach and back. The bullet had gone in through my back and went out just over my belly button.

There was another bang my pain shot through me as another bullet went into my back, but stayed lodged in me, making it even more painful.

I let out a cry of agony and fell toward the ground.

I felt strong, hard, safe, and protective arms catch me, Edward.

I looked up at him with bleary eyes, he was saying something but I couldn't make it out, my eyes lids felt heavy, I couldn't focus on anything.

I forced myself to speak. "I love you Edward." I gasped out, and then coughed up blood before passing out.

Before the blackness took my I heard the most beautiful voice say "I love you too Bella-"He said some this else but I was too far gone to hear it.

I flouted in the blackness of unconsciousness, hoping, praying, fighting, that I would see Edward again, Edward, his family that I have come to think of as my own family, and Charlie, I fought, hoped and prayed that I would see them again.

Edward's POV.

I waited impatiently for Bella to get here. She's late, what if something has happened to her?! What if a Hunter came to her house and Alice didn't see it?!

Alice's vision of today is a little hazy, what is something did happen?!

Jasper sighed. "Edward can you please calm down, she's only late by two minutes that isn't much. Your emotions are getting very frantic and if you want me to start walking up the walls, please keep feeling like that." He said the last part was sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes, but felt truly sorry. "Sorry Jazz, I'm just anxious. Anything could happen to her…." I trailed off; this is not helping me calm down. Jasper sent me a calming wave of emotion. "Thanks Jazz." I said to him.

He smiled at me. "No problem, I know what it's like when you first find the one you love you can't stand to have them out of your sight for a second." He said, I got a flash back of Jasper trying to do anything and everything for Alice while she was trying to do the same. I chuckled.

Then I heard the sound of Bella's truck coming up the road which comforted me.

Soon she came into the parking lot, she completely loves that truck, she aments that it annoys her, but she says it's her truck and she say that she is keeping it no mater what. She is always so stubborn, my Bella.

She parked in the farthest parking spot away from the school sense it was the only one left.

When I saw her it was like I had been in extreme pain, but now it was gone.

She got out, and I couldn't help but be stunned, dazzled as she would say, by her, she is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, nothing can compare.

Emmett chuckled at my expression but I ignored him.

Bella is so beautiful her chocolate brown eyes that seem to go on forever, her beautiful brown hair. Everything about her is beautiful.

She smiled at me and called out, "Edward!" while waving. She started to walk toward me.

I smiled and called back "Bella!"

I could hear my siblings thought some mocking me and some encouraging me, and some both. It was all very annoying. I mean they act like they have never first met their love or something and hey still act like this so why on earth are they making such a big deal about this?

At the same time the wind shifted, thoughts hit me thoughts out to kill.

It recognized the sent it was a Hunter.

Horror and rage surged through me. His thoughts where smug, proud, but focused. He is the best killer the Hunters have. He has never, not killed his target. He likes to play with his victims make them suffer, mentally, emotionally, and physically. And now Bella is his target.

NO! BELLA! WON'T BE HURT NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!

Jasper and anxious as he was he forced me to run at human speed to Bella, horror was on her face, but there also was understanding like she was excepting what was going to happen,

NO! SHE WILL LIVE SHE WILL BE FINE!

I screamed for her to run faster, to get to me where it was safe. She ran faster as if given strength to try to please me, to keep both for us happy and together.

Then there was a bang, it echoed in my mind several times. Partly from every ones thoughts mostly because it was the worst moment of my life.

The bullet pierced My Bella's back and went through her stomach just over her belly button. The bullet ended up in the school wall.

I screamed in rage and horror. Bella seemed to gasp and jerk when the bullet hit her. Her eyes widened and she seemed to start to fall.

There was another bang.

The bullet stayed inside Bella this time. She gasped and jerked again she started to fall to the ground her eyes that had been wide with fear and pain started to close. She let out a cry of agony that tore through my body, and mind.

I caught her before she hit the ground and held her to me like she was the most fragile thing in the world, I sat on the ground, sobs shaking my body.

No this can't be happening, it can't it just can't. It has to be some kind of horrible nightmare, expect I can't sleep. So this has to be real.

Agony surged though me at the sight of her bleeding, dying form. Her already pale form became even more pale, her eyes looked around blearily, like she could focus on anything.

Tearless sobs shook my body, "Bella, Bella. Please Bella, stay with me, don't, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I begged.

She didn't seem to hear me. She forced her trembling lips to form words. "Edward I love you."

"I love you too Bella, so please hold on, hold on for me, please." I begged, I can't live with out her, I can't. If she dies, which she won't, I'll, I'll find a way to die too, the Volturi I'll make them kill me. I can't live with out her.

She passed out before I had even finished my sentence. Panic filled me. "Bella! Bella wake up! Wake up! Please I can't lose up, I can't!" I said sobbing harder.

I noticed that Emmett and Jasper had gone after the Hunter and Alice and Rosalie were hovering around us trying to find some way to help Bella.

I took off my jacket and pressed it to her wounds, sobs rocking through my body. Alice didn't care that I was ruining the jacket, she was too worried about Bella.

Then I noticed some thing that shot horror threw me. She wasn't healing like she should, she wasn't even healing as fast as a human should, what is happening?!

"Bella please wake up, I need you Bella, I can't live with out you, please Bella, wake up. Open your beautiful eyes Bella please." I begged.

Fear filled me that I would never see her beautiful eyes open again, never hear her laugh again, never feel her warm embrace again, never hear her talk in her sleep again, never kiss her, I had been planning to take her to my meadow today so we could have our first kiss. Her body was growing cold, why aren't the ambulances here yet?!

I held her body closer to me and buried my face in her hair. "Please Bella wake up, I need you, I can't live with out you." I begged, sobbing harder.

I heard the ambulances coming. She will be fine, she will live. I told myself over and over. That was the only way to keep me alive and sane.

I gently stroked her cheek. "Bella please wake up, I will do any thing you want just please wake up." I begged sobbing harder.

I wanted to badly to cry, to have tears fall from my eyes, but I knew that it would never happen.

The ambulance finally got here. They loaded My Bella into the ambulance and I went in there too. Holding her hand.

My father could save her I know he can. You're going to be fine Bella you're going to be fine.

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pure Souls

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got grounded, the compter crashed, I was busy, I lost the document, then my word document stopped working all together. But I am updating now and I will update from now on I promise.**

**I do not own The Twilight Saga**

**TEAM EDWARD!**

Chapter 7: Pure Souls

Edward's POV.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the emergency room, I was pacing so that I wouldn't freeze with worry and give away our seceret from much pestering from my family. Bella, please you have to live Bella you have to, I love you. I hesently looked into Carlisle's minds and winced, Bella was still bleeding her platelets were refusing to come together, to close her wounds, like some thing was stopping them. It was horrible. A sob choked through my throat. The doctors where still trying to remove the bullet loged inside her back. It was even worse looking through Carlisle's mind, he saw every thing with perfect detail, and all of his memories of cases like this with humans, they usually didn't live. She's a shifter she'll be fine, I told myself, but I knew if they don't get this wound closed soon she'll bleed to death. I wanted to cry so bad to cry for her.

Alice couldn't get a clear vision on her it shifted from going blank to her being well back and forth, neither of us was able to tell which way it would go. It tore threw my intere being knowing that Bella might die. Just when I fine my life, I might lose her.

I started sobbing tearlessly, if only I could cry, if I could cry I would be bawling with no end to it. I want to cry so bad to be able to cry for her, for the one I love. Bella, My Bella was hurt, dieing, she could die, pain shot threw my intire being at the thought of her dieing, of just plan being away from her, of never seeing her heart shaped face smiling up at me, her beautiful deep chocolate eyes, to never feel her soft beautiful lips against mine, to never smell her beautiful snet, to never touch her again all of it, the mear thought of it was toture. Please Bella you have to live you have to, I can't live with out you I can't. Our lifes are one we can't live with out each other our lifes are intertwined into one. Is this my punishment for taking all thoughs human lives, is Bella dieing my punishment? No, no, no Bella is too pure for that too good. She shouldn't be punished for my wrong doing. No punish me for that, punish me!

I don't know if God listens to vampires or if he even cares about us, but for the first time in over hunderd years I prayed to God. Dear God, I know I don't dicserve to speak to you, I am very sinful, if it means any thing I ask forgiveness for my sins, I ask forgiveness because if Bella is being punished for my worng doing I want it to stop. Please God let Bella live. Please just let her live, I can't live with out her, please let her live and be ok. If you want to tell me that I have a pure soul just like Bella, if you want to tell me vampire have souls too and that they can be saved please let Bella live, let her be all right. Please God I need her I can't live with out her. I begged to him, my eyes clampt shut.

Just seconds later after I finsidhed my prayer, Bella's bleeding stopped and the skin started to come together, slowly, not enough for human eyes to notice it coming back together, but enough for vampires to notice it. I fell to the ground on my knees and started sobbing with relife, my hands over my face. My family, rushed over to me, Emmett and Jasper weren't back yet so Jasper couldn't tell them it was all right and Carlisle was working on Bella so it was just the girls there. In turth I had almost forgoten that they are here in my worry and stress, I had forgoten nearly every one. I felt them put their hands on my shoulder and back, trying to calm me down.

_Edward, Edward, what's wrong, is-is, she not going to make it?_ Thought Esme, she could still hear Bella's heart beat an breathing so she knew that she wasn't dead, I knew that she concitered Bella her daughter so worry, fear, and sadness rushed threw her, I saw memories of her baby flash threw her mind, she didn't want to lose any of her childeren weither she gave birth to them or not.

_Edward, oh God, Edward I'm so sorry, I-I should have been nicer to her, she's going to die isn't she?_ Thought Rosalie, Rosalie had been a little nicer to to Bella but she hadn't warmed up to her completly. She chewed on her dimond hard lip, guilt, worry, and sadness washing through her.

_Edward she'll be fine, see? _Thought Alice showing me a vision of Bella smiling up at me in my medow, no, our medow. _She'll be fine, she'll be fine._ Alice thought to me desperetly, thinking that I was panicking because I thought that she would die.

I nodded slowly responding to Alice's thoughts, but Esme thought I was responding to hers and started sobbing herself. Rosalie was fighting back sobs and ran her hands threw her hair.

"No, no, Esme, she's going to be fine. I-I prayed, I prayed to God for her to live and he's let her live." I sobbed out a smile on my face. Thank you God. "That's why I'm crying, because I'm so happy." I sobbed out and removed my hands a smile on my face.

Esme smiled and threw her arms around me hugging me, she knew my faith in God had been all but gone, but now I believe agian, I know we have souls, I know we all have souls and that we can go to heaven.

Alice smiled widely and jumped up and down while hugging me. _I told you, I told you that we have souls and we can go to heaven!_ She thought to me smuggly. I smiled at her and nodded and tried to ruffle her hair a little but she ducked glaring at me a little. I chucked a little and hugged her instend. Why do I ever even try to dowt her?

Rosalie was shocked at first, because she also had known about my faith, she alowd herself to be should for a few seconds but then, shoved it down. She hit me across the head a bit playfully. "You jerk I thought you were crying because she was dieing and was going to die!" She said playfully angry, _I-I think your right, I beilieve now too, we have souls and we can go to heaven. And if you tell any one before I do I'll kill you._ She tought to me glaring a little, I chuckled and nodded at her a huge smile on my face, to show her I understood.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks Rose."

She smiled back, then rolled her eyes, "Yeah well next time tell me why you're crying."

I smirked, "I'll be sure to do that."

I smiled at Alice, "Thanks you little pixie." I said hugging her tighter.

She smiled. "Any time bro." She said huggin me back.

Then I smiled at Esme. "Thaks Mom." I said.

She smiled at me joy filled thoughts filled her mind at being called 'Mom'. "Your welcome son." She replied giving me a hug and I hugged her back. Our family is complete now thanks to Bella.

I looked into Carlisle's mind again, he was shocked on how fast she was healing, because seconds ago, or what felt like seconds ago, she was moments away from death. I sighed with relife she would be fine. Carlisle quickly got the bullet out before her skin healed over it and sowed her up. He washed the blood off of his hands and walked out a smile on his face. He always smiles like that when he saves a life.

"She'll be fine." he said to me. _But you all ready knew that._ He thought to me a slight smirk on his face.

I chuckled and smirked, nodding just barely, not were humans would see it. "Can I see her?" I asked desperitly.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, not yet, they need to clean her up first and get her in a room." He said.

I sighed and claspt my hands together, handging my head. I nodded. "I understand." I said. I had some how gotten the foolish idea into my head that I would be able to see her right away. So my hopes were quickly dashed. I want to see her so badly, I can't be even a little bit at ease until I see her myself. And even then I won't be able to rest not until she is out of the hospital can I be truely at ease.

A few mintues later Emmett and Jasper came rushing in.

Jasper sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, he got away." he hissed out, anger flowed from him making all of us even more anger. I clentched my fists in rage I hated the fact that the person that tried to kill Bella was still alive.

Emmett looked murderous. "Why would some one attack Bella, it doesn't make any sense, she didn't do any thing wrong!" he roared, I felt from Jasper that Emmett was feeling brotherly love and anger, he must conciter Bella is sister all ready.

Emmett started to punch the wall in anger, but Carlisle ran over at vampire speed and caught his hand, there were no humans around forchenetly. "Emmett calm down, none of us can lose control here, it's too dangerous. We're all angry that Bella was attack." he said I could tell he was speaking to me as well. We all nodded in responce to Carlisle's words, he was right. Carlisle gave Jasper a quick look and then a wave of calmness thanks to Jasper washed over us. I embraced it, knowing I need to be calm here.

I sighed. "Did you get any thing with his sent?" I asked, rage slipping into my voice dispite the calm waves given off by Jasper, he quickly sent me another one. I wanted his sent so I could hunt him down and make sure that he never hurts any one ever again that he never goes after Bella again. Jasper felt my rage rise again and he gave my a annoyed look and sent me another calming.

Emmett nodded and handed me a piece of a fern. The Hunters sent was covered with it, I quickly smelled and memorized it. He sent was viloal nothing like Bella's beautiful sent. I tense about to run out of here to hunt him down and kill him. He will pay for doing that to Bella I will not let he get away with hurting Bella for hurting the people she cares about for making her so afaird. He will being for death long before I give it to him. Then Alice grabbed my arm, and slowly shook her head from side to side.

"Don't Edward. You need to be here when Bella wakes up, she needs you. Bella need you here." She said firmly, I sighed and nodded she's right. Jasper sent me yet another calming wave. I could tell he was getting very annoyed with my mood swings.

Suddenly my need to see Bella got greater and great by the second, like she was calling out to me or some thing.

I started my pacing again. It was all I could do from going insane. Each second felt like a hour or more. It was horrible. I need to get to her. I shot my gaze over to Carlisle he sighed and nodded.

_You can go to Bella, she needs you and you're getting Jasper too on edge._ He thought to me causing me to smirk a little.

"Thank you." I gasped out and started racing down the halls at human speed, I hated this I just want to run as fast as I can, to hold her in my arms and know she is safe. I need it I need to know that she is safe and well.

Then an argument caught my attenition, Mike Newton was argueing with the resepitionest, "You don't understand I need to see her!" He practically yelled. His thought were wild with worry about her, but they were too possesive, like he thought she was a thing, a doll or a toy and that she was his. My teeth ground together in anger, he better stay away from her or I'll make him stay away, for good.

She just glared at him, "Look I told you she just got out of surgery until I get the go ahead from the doctors, I can't let you see her." she shot back at him clearly annoyed. I could tell from her thoughts that they had been at this for a very long time. I felt very sorry for her, but felt no simpithy at all for Mike.

Mike's eyes shot up and saw me watching him, I gave him a big smug smile and walked right into Bella's room. I turned around in the door way watching him to see what happens.

"HEY! WHY DOES HE GET TO SEE HER?" Roared Mike, jabbing his finger at me.

She sighed. " gave me the go ahead for him but only him. Plus he's not being rude like you are, there are pashents here, that need peace and quiet, so keep it down." She told him sternly. Her thoughts torward me were a little inapropetite and made me shutter with discust.

_That stupid rich kid! He gets to do every thing because he's rich and his dad's the doctor, I HATE HIM!_ He thought fury shooting threw his mind. I smirked, if he knew what I really was he might hate me even more if that was possible.

I smiled and closed the door to Bella's room. I took a shaking breath and turned to her. Suddenly terriffed and worried at what she looked like. I gasped, she looked so pale, well paler than usual, so fraglie, like any thing could brake her, like glass or paper. Tubes and wires were stuck in her and on her, bandges around her head and torso.

I started sobbing again, why couldn't I have proceted her why? Why didn't I just run full out vampire speed and get her out of there! I shouldn't have cared about all the humans there, I should have just run up and gotten her out of the way, gotten her out of there! I yelled at myself. I failed her, I didn't procet her, I don't diserve her at all. I took a shaking breath, I won't let her be hurt ever again, no matter what. I will be with her every second I can to make sure that she isn't hurt she doesn't diserve to be hurt in any way she has done nothing wrong. Nothing at all! So why must nearly every one in the world want to hurt her or use her for their own gain? Well I won't let them not now not ever! It's wrong for that to happen and I will never let it happen!

I walked slowly over to Bella and took her hand, my own hand shaking a little. I was afraid to touch her, afraid that she would shatter, fade away, or disspere at my touch or at any moment. This is all my fault, the Hunter's wouldn't have found her if I hadn't been here, she would be fine if it wasn't for me. I did this, I caused it, it's all my fault!

"Bella, please wake up, please. I need you Bella I can't live with out you, please Bella you have to be ok, you just have to." I begged, my voice braking in places because of my sobbing. After a bit I was able to pull myself together and stop sobbing. But the sadness and greif in me never lessened in the tinyest deggre, not even for a milla-second.

I gently brushed the hair from Bella's face, tucking it behind her ear, so I could see her beautiful face better. She sighed in her sleep and a slight smile came to her face. It seemed to be caused by my touch which made me smile.

"Edward." She said.

I gasped and for a momement I thought that she had woken up. But then she mummbled my name in her sleep again. I smiled I love it when she sleep talks, some times we have whole convercations while she's asleep though she some times doesn't remember it. I smile widely, she's dreaming about me and it's a good dream. That is a gift from God, she is a gift from God.

"Yes Bella I'm here and I promise you I will never leave you, never." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you..." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Any time."

She smiled wider, then her eye lids started to twitch a little. She was waking up, but I knew because of the medication she was on it would only be for a short while, but asleep or awake as long as I'm with her, I'm in heaven.

". . . Edward . . . ?" She asked her voice tired and heavy, her eyes opening her eyes a little, focusing in on me.

I smiled and smoothed her hair out gently to sooth her. "Yes, it's me, I here." I said gently.

She smiled and her eyes opened a little wider. "How bad am I?" she moaned out and I was instently worried that she was in pain.

"You were shot twice, Carlisle got the bullet out, the other went right threw you. You hit your head a little too." I said, my voice breaking a little with sadness, pain, and greif. I was trying to cover it up I didn't want her to know how much this had affected me.

She nodded a little and took a deep breath then winced. "Bella are you ok? Where does it hurt?" I asked worrily. I can't have her in pain she diserves to always be happy and always be safe no matter what. Even if it costs me my own happiness and safty.

She shook her head a little. "I'll be fine in a hour or two." She gasped out, clearly not trying to scream with pain.

I reached over to the pain medication button I won't let her be in pain, if I can do any thing to stop her pain I will do it. She grabbed my hand before it reached the button. As the usual joy shot threw me at her touch I smiled with joy. I would never tire of it.

"Edward I'm fine I promise." She said smiling weakly.

I smirked at her. "And for some reason I just can't believe you." I said my voice joking a little.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, so it hurts a little, that's no reason to knock me out with pain medicen." She said sternly.

I smiled at her. "My dear Bella, that's what pain medicen is for." I said gently.

She smiled back. "I'm fine Edward, nothing I can't handle."

I sighed a little and shook my head, "That's it you shouldn't have to handle it." I said my sadness and greif plain in my voice.

She sighed and put her other hand on my cheek, I smiled a little at her touch, I love her. "Edward, this is my life. I've delt with it for as long as I can remember." She said gently.

I sighed. "It shouldn't be like that, it just shouldn't be like that. It's wrong. You're too good for this life." I said.

"You are too." She said.

I was about to upject when I remembered my prayer. I smiled a little, mabye, just maybe, she's right.

I looked her over and saw her ingeries, how I wanted to just take them on myself so badly, "I'm so sorry." I said my voice breaking with sadness and I covered my face to hide my greif.

"Edward it's not your fault." She said trying to calm me down. She reached up to try to remove my hand from my face, but I wouldn't let her, I don't want her to see how much pain I'm in from this. She should be the one in pain and sad, and I should be the one comferting her.

"Yes it is I should have been able to procet you." I said holding back sobs.

Bella gently stroked my face that I wasn't hiding with my hand. "Edward it's all right I'll be healed by the end of today or tomorrow." She said gently.

Then that reminded me of some thing. "Bella why weren't you healing right when you got shot?" I asked, slowly removing my hand and she smiled a little when she saw my face. That brought joy to me, that she loves me, that will always supirse me and bring happinees too me. It doesn't make sense for her too love me, but I love that she does.

She started to chew on her lip and she started too look away, she looked like she didn't want to tell me and she never wanted me to know. That worried me, because I can't read her mind how will I know if she is hiding any thing else from me? "The Hunters have made the poison that makes it were, we can't heal at all untill the poison wears off. It's some thing that has killed many of my people." She said sadly.

I gently brushed my finger tips across her face. "Well I'll make sure that it never happens again."

She sighed. "Edward, you can't procet me from every thing and don'y forget I have to procet you too." She said smiling a little.

I got a detrmined look on my face. "I can try and I don't want you to do any thing that puts you in danger." I said firmly.

She sighed and nodded. "I'll try to stay out of danger and procet you if you do the same." She said firmly herself.

I gave her my crooked grin, she had told me if was her favorite so I gave it to her when ever I could. "Ok Bella I promise." I said and kissed her forehead, smiling when the heart moniter went crazy.

Her face was beautiful bright red when she said. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Any time."

Bella suddenly looked worried about some thing, she looked away from me and started chewing on her lip and playing with her hands, "Edward there's some thing you need to know about that Hunter that attacked me. He's the best one that there is, never not kill the Shifter he was after, until now."

I sighed and supressed my anger, from my face at least. "I know Bella, I read his mind." I said emotionlessly. Bella looked at me worriedly and gently stroked my face.

"Edward I want you too keep as calm as you can." She said cupping my face in both her hands looking right into my eyes.

I nodded and braced myself, what ever she was about to tell me, I knew I wouldn't like it.

She took a shaking breath. "That Hunter, he never loses ever. And he has a really big temper and I mean really big. One time a four year old Shifter got away from him when he destoried a whole town. He hunted her down and it only took two days, just two more days of life, and when he found her he tortured her to death, using every most horrible thing in the book and even ones that aren't in the book." She said unbarible sadness in her voice. Tears started to go down her face. "Edward he's going to do even worse to me when he kills me." she said and started to sob.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively and started to rock her gently to calm her down. "I won't let him touch you, I won't let him any where near you. You're not going to die, not on my watch. Not while I can still move, not while I can do any thing at all. I will die to protect you as many times as it takes to make sure you are safe. Nothing will happen to you, I will never let any thing bad happen to you ever." I said my voice strong and firm, but also filled with love. It was true even if I was ripped appeart and burned, I would still try to protect her.

"Edward please, don't do any thing that could harm you, please I can't live threw that, please Edward, I would rather die then let you get a scratch. Please Edward don't get hurt even in the slightest way, not for me, not for me." She said sobbing into my shirt, I gently strocked her hair to calm her down.

"Bella if I had to die for any one I would die for you." I said gently.

She shook her head. "I would die for you too, I would do any thing for you."

"Bella you don't seem to understand I was be destoried if any thing happened to you, I would die if you died." I said.

"The same goes for me." She said.

I smiled at her. "How about neither of us let the other be hurt and neither of us get hurt." I said smirking a little.

She smiled at me. "That doens't really make sense, but ok."

I smiled back. "Thank you." I said and pulled back laying her on the bed.

She pouted a little. "Why'd you let go?" She asked in a cute sad voice.

"Because you need to rest." I said firmly but jokingly. She yawned a little. I smiled. "See?" I said laughing a little.

She sighed little. "Why am I still really tired?" She asked clearly trying to wake up a bit more.

I gently stroked her face, "It's just the pain medicen, Love." I said, gently.

She nodded a little yawning slightly, her eyes started to drop slightly. I gently stroked her beautiful soft hair again and kissed her forehead. "Sleep Bella, have wonderful dreams." I said softly.

She smiled at me tiredly "K, I love you Edward." She said her voice fait with sleeplyness.

I smiled back. "I love you too Bella." I said and kissed her gently, the heart moniter went wild and I felt her smile under my lips and kiss me back. I could feel the blush coming to her face. While we were kissing she drifted off to sleep. I pulled back from her and brushed the hair from her face she smiled in her sleep and her lips parted a little taking my breath away.

A few minutes passed and Bella slept soundly, I smiled slightly and stroked her cheek lightly, I will never stop loving this girl, I will love her forever, I will always love her like I just fell in love with that second.

Then Mike burst into the room, completly ruining my peaceful little moment, causing me to be ticked off right off the bat and made me grind my teeth together. I wanted to rip his head off right then and there. How dare he just come in here like he owns the place with out even a knock! Bella doesn't want him here! No one does, so why doesn't he just leave!

I looked into his mind and reliced that he was thinking the same things about me, causing me to chuckled darkly under my breath, well too bad for him, Bella does want me here. She loves me not him and she will love me forever and I will love her forever. I smiled to myself at that fact.

Mike glared at me evilly. Then looked over at Bella and looked her over, making the rage in me flare dangerously. _She will be MINE! If it's the last thing I do!_ He thought the images coming with that, made the resolve not to kill him waver.

"Why are you here Cullen?" He sneered.

_Bella can't love him, at least not truely, because she's going to fall in love with me! And if he gets tired of her and dumps her which he most likely will I'll be there with opened arms._ I growled under my breath, that won't happen Mike.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Well Bella and I are boy friend girl friend, so of course I'm here." Boy friend girl friend doesn't even begen to decribe us, I wanted to say soul mates, star crossed lovers, or even a simple we love each other. Then a new word popped into my mind fencea. I smiled inwerdly at the thought of making Bella my bride. Maybe I'll ask her once we get out of the danger zone.

_Not for long if I have any thing to say about it!_ He roared in his mind.

I glared at him harder, he is no threat to me, but if he tries any thing I will anilate him. "Why are _you_ here Newton?" I growled at him.

He flintched a little and tried to glare back but he has no hope of beating my glare. "I-I'm her friend." He stuttered out terriffed by me but he would ever admit to it.

My teeth ground together. Bella only hangs around him to be nice and because her _real_ friends hang around him some times too. I wish she would stop, it's putting too many ideas in his head and one day it's going to make me snap and I'll kill him and I don't need to kill this pithedic human, no matter how much I want to and how much he diserves it.

I noticed his eyes looking her over and the vulgar images in his mind were almost too much to bear, I adjusted myself and my chair, so that he couldn't see her any more. "Look Newten you aren't well come here, so leave." My voice sounded threating and like death. I heard his heart speed up rappidly and so did his breathing. I didn't have to read his mind, or listen to his heart rate and breathing to know that he was terriffed.

"Th-that's up fot Bella to dicide not you." He said trying to sound strong, but failed. But I have to give him a little creit he doesn't back down easy. But that won't make me go easy on him or be nice.

I glared at him in the most evil way I could. "As I said you're not wanted here."

Bella sturred a little. "See she wants me." Said Mike coming over to the bed and it took all my strength not to rip his head off.

She tossed a little in her sleep a wide smile on her face, her lips parted and she said. "Edward . . . Edward . . . I love you . . ." She whispered in her sleep. I smiled widly.

"I love you too Bella." I said a gentle smile on my face then I shot a smug grin at Mike. "You were saying?" I asked not bother to cover my smuggness.

His face turned a interesting sade of purple and he stormed out of the room.

Though luck Newton, Bella is mine and I am hers, forever, litteraly.

Jacob's POV.

I was sitting on the white drift wood tree, tossing rocks into the water. I had only been able to see Bella only every once in a while, she grows more beautiful ever time I see her, but she still hasn't broken up with Edward yet, but I know she will, high school relasonships don't last long. She hasn't been hurt recently at least of what I've seen, but, I haven't seen her much she could still be being hurt by Edward.

I angrily threw another rock into the water, who could hurt some one so pure and good?

Then I heard Jared and Embry walking this way. I sighed Sam had taken them over and now he's after me, it's like he's not going to do any thing but that he's waiting for me to just walk up and join him. Well I'm not going to.

"Did you hear about the shooting in Forks this morning?" Asked Jared. I gasped. A shooting? In FORKS? Bella's in Forks! I listened despertily, for what happened next I need to know if Bella is ok.

Embry had a shocked and worried expression on his face, "No what happened?" He asked fast wanting to know what happened as well.

"Well I heard that some just walked up to the school and shot the gun twice and hit some one." Said Jared. The school? No, no, no! Bella was most likely at the school! Please, please, please let her be all right!

Embry's eyes got really wide and asked. "Did you hear any thing else?" he asked.

Jared nodded and said "Yeah my friend at the hospital said that it was Bella Swan that got shot and that when she got there she was covered with bruises and scars. And that Bella refused to tell any one how she got them."

"Did they catch the shooter?" Embry asked.

"No." Jared replied.

I started to trimble with rage. Some one his hurting Bella, and some one _shot_ her. No, no, no, I will not ler this happen I will NOT! I will protect her I will make sure that she is all right. I will destory the persom who shot her and I will destory the person or people hurting her. It's probably her boy friend Cullen, he so rich that he thinks that he can do any thing in the world. I will not let him harm Bella any more, I will not let him use her. And if she thinks that she is in love with him or some thing, I will snap her out of it, because he doesn't love her and she only has a crush on him. And then maybe she'll love me because I saved her from him, I do truely love her. But first I have to make him pay for what he has done.

The rage poured threw out my whole body and just grew greater and greater by the second, and I exploded into a gaint rustic colored wolf. And that's when I knew all the native stories and leagends of my people that I had ever heard and laughed at were true, completly true. I embrassed every thing, my birth right, every thing, I will use this power to save Bella for the Cullens.

**So... tell me what you think of this, Eclipse (The movie) is coming out soon I can't wait! :D Taylor is so hot and Robert is...less hot. But I am now and fover ever Team Edward. Taylor is hotter than Robert, but Edward is hotter than Jacob. That is how the world goes round and round.**

**I wanted to tell you guys we were visting my cousin in New York City, and today (June 28, 2010) we went and saw Taylor IN PERSON on the Today Show, we got a lot of pic's and I got his atougraf! He is over ten times hotter in person! You might see me on there, I'm the blonde one in the black and grey sriped shirt. But I'm still and always will be Team Edward, I'm just Team Taylor too!**

**TEAM EDWARD!**

**And if there is some thing you want to read in my story just tell me and I'll try to put it in, ideas will also be nice for when I get writers block.**

**Reviw please, reviws will make me update faster! ;D Thank you for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Sickness

**I am updating as fast as I can, I'm having a little bit of writers block so and ideas you have would be nice, but my writers block never really lasts long. So I'll most likely get threw it pretty quickly.**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga sadlly.**

**TEAM EDWARD! **

Chapter 8: Sickness.

Edward's POV.

I sat next to Bella happily, she's going to be fine. Thanks to her healing ablitly she will be healed in no time. I held her hand gently and gently rubbed my thumb across her hand. She's so beautiful, so perfect, I can't believe that she's loves me back. It's been about five hours sense she came in here. She's have to stay here for a few days so it will keep up the human act. I sighed, I don't understand why she's is still asleep, she should be awake again. I chewed on my lip, this isn't right some thing is wrong, very wrong.

"Carlise." I called in a normal voice, but I you could clearly hear the worry and fear, I could hear his mind close by so I new he could hear me.

I heard him excuse himself politly and walked into the room, I saw his mask of calmness fade away and worry replaced it. "Edward, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes worried, I knew he all ready conciters her like a daughter.

"Bella she's not awake yet and even if she was a normal human she should be awake by now." I my my forehead creased with worry, and panic was in my eyes.

Carlise went over to her ans pressed his middle and ring finger to the inside of her wrist. _Uneven._ He thought, his eye brows pulling together. He pulled out a needle, some rubbing acohal, and some cotten balls. He rubbed some of it on her and took some of her blood, he pilled the needle out and put a bandade over it. It had cats on it which made me chuckled a little.

He saw some of my worried look and said. "Don't worry I'm just going to run some tests, I'm not sure what's wrong with her yet, but I'm sure it's nothing." He said smiling at him reisheringly. But his thoughts were guarded which made me vey worried and made his smile unhelpfull.

Some this is wrong, I know it. I looked at Bella worryly. I looked her over for any differences. She looked paler than normal, maybe a bit clamly, she seemed to be growing paler by the second which worried my greatly. Her breathing was only slightly uneven, same with her heart rate which also made me worried. I gently ran my hand across her cheek and left it there.

"Bella, Bella, please wake up." I sai a bit desperetly. I won't be able to live if she dies, I went threw the idea that she might die once, and only for a few minutes, I can't go through that idea again, and I know that I won't be able to go threw her really dieing, or... I shuttered her to die, that, that would kill me.

I felt her twitch ever so slightly under my hand My eyes wided with hope. "Edward..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. I'm here Bella" I said, moving closer and taking her hand with my other hand.

Her face contorted with pain. "It hurts." She said tears appearing in the cornners of her eyes, I gently wipped them away with my thumb.

"What hurts Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I asked despertly but tried to hide my fear from her because I didn't want to worry her. I quicklyed looked her over wondering if was her wounds that was hurting her.

"Every thing. I feel horrible, like death. I want to die it hurts so bad." She moaned out tears streaking down her face. Aggoy shot threw my at her words, this is my fault I should have done some thing to pervent this! My eyes widened in horror in the same second, no no no no no no no! She can't die she can't! She can't want to die, she should have to go threw this!

"Don't say that Bella, please don't ever say that." I begged.

"Edward, I don't know what's happening, I'm really scared." She said and I knew this was bad Bella hardly ever admitts that she is scared.

"CARLISE!" I screamed as loud as I could, on a human level.

All the nurses and Carlise with in ear shot rushed in. "Some thing's wrong with Bella, she's saying she's in pain, and that she wants to die." I said my voice choking at the end. "Please help her!" I said, I want to help her but I have no idea what to do and in this hospital I hold no power here.

Carlise put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." He said, I could hear the worry and distress in his voice and thoughts, he knows what's it's like to see that the woman you love has tried to kill herself, that she was in that much pain to comment sucide and that there was nothing that you could have done. He never wants me to go threw that, so he is going to give it more than his all. I gathered from his thoughts.

I tried to follow them but Carlise put his hand on my chest. "I'm sorry Edward, you know the rules you can't come any farther. I'm sorry." He said and they wheeled My Bella away from me.

What's happening, she's not suppose to get sick! She has a super healing ablitly, she's a shifter! She should be fine, why is this happening? I ran my hands threw my hair worrily, why Bella, why can't I protect her from this? From any thing? I hate myself, I can never do any thing right.

Emse put my hand on my shoulder as if sensing my distress. "She'll be fine, it's probably nothing, and if it's not you'll get threw it together." She said smiling at me.

I smiled and put my hand over hers. "Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me." And it did her words calmed me down and let me know that every thing was going to be ok in the end, some say that is her gift, the ablitly to make others feel better, with her gental kindness. But it didn't make the worry and panic completly go away. Bella is in possible danger and nothing can change that. I sighed and waited for Carlise to come out.

A long time passed but it could have easly been a few minutes. Carlise came out and sighed, "You're not going to like the news." Carlise said sadly. He was remembering my mother and I in the hospital dieing of the Spanish Influinza. But I didn't die. Why is he remembering this?

"Carlise, please, just tell me." I said.

Carlise ran a hand threw his hair. "She has the flu, it's worse than the one you had. And her white blood cells are all but non exsistent." he said his voice filled with greif.

Horror shot threw my intrer being. I couldn't imagen some one having a flu case worse than mine, let alone Bella having that. No! NO! NO! This can't be happening, Bella can't be dieing she can't! I need her she's my world. If she dies I die, it's that simple. I never wanted her to ever go threw pain, and here she is dieing, of the same thing I had been dieing of years ago. Only it's worse for her.

"Carlise I need to see her, please let me see her." I begged the man that I have called father for over a centery.

Greif shot threw his eyes and mind. "I'm sorry, I can't let that happen, she's being quaritened, it's the worst case any one at this hosptial including me, have seen. They don't want to risk any one else getting sick."

Aggoy pirced threw my intere being, this can't be happening, not to Bella, please, not to Bella.

" . . . How . . . Did . . . This . . . Happen . . . ?" I asked my voice sounding strangled with aggony.

Carlise voice lowered where no human could hear it and said. "It was the poison on the darts, Bella said it must be a new fetcher they put it, to destory the imune systom and make them very sick at the same time." The layers of aggoy that I was in just incressed ten fold. I looked at him in the eye and he winced. He put his hand on my shoulder and said. "Edward we're looking for a cure, and who know it might just wear off." He said gently, trying to calm me down. To make me feel a even a little better.

I nodded bearly. "Carlise, please, let me see her." I begged.

He sighed "All I can promise you is looking at her from behind a glass wall, at the most."

I nodded, "Carlise please, all I need is to see her." I begged

"I'll see what I can do." He said and hurried off.

Please God, let her live.

**Review please it will make me work faster!**

**TEAM EDWARD!**


End file.
